Disgaea: Anjos e Humanos
by KingOfTheFangires
Summary: História sobre um Anjo que fugiu de Celestia ajudado por Flonne,acaba conhecendo uma humana com quem terá uma forte relação.
1. Pesadelo e Encontro

Um garoto de cabelos negros estava sentado numa árvore,com as costas encostadas em um tronco,seus olhos estavam fechados indicando que estava dormindo, no entanto seus cabelos estavam um pouco molhados,ou ele havia tomado banho ou se molhado em algum local,ou estava suando,ele mexia a cabeça inquietamente enquanto sussurrava algumas palavras,ele devia estar sonhando,mas por se mover tão inquietamente ele estava tendo um pesadelo.

Pesadelo:

O Garoto estava correndo,com alguns seres voadores de asas brancas,estava muito suado,cansado e queria parar para descansar,já estava correndo há bastante tempo e um dos seres que o percebia indagava.

Ser: Não adianta correr,garoto...Por mais que fuja não vai conseguir se esconder dos Anjos para sempre.

Garoto: Mas eu também sou um Anjo!

Anjo 1: Errado,você era até ter feito aquilo...e todos temos certeza que você sabe o que fez.

Garoto: Eu não fiz nada! Porque não acreditam em mim?

Anjo 1: Então insiste em negar o inegável...Muito bem,você terá sua punição.

Os anjos da tropa estendiam as suas mãos e um tipo de energia vermelha começava a se concentrar nas mãos deles quando uma rajada vinda de outro lugar causou uma explosão entre os anjos e o Garoto,fazendo com que uma boa quantidade de poeira misturada com fumaça levantasse,apenas um vulto com grandes asas negras podia ser visto levando o garoto para algum lugar distante dali,o vulto conversava com ele,tinha uma voz de uma criança pequena,mas era uma voz que transmitia calma e paz pra ser uma criança,ele sabia muito bem que ela não era.

Vulto: Eu acredito em você... Eu sinto muito mas agora não posso fazer nada por você,apenas dou isso a você para que se proteja de ataques,vou providenciar um Portal Dimensional para que vá ao mundo humano,lá será seu refúgio...E seu dever será protegê-los.

O Garoto apenas acenou usando a cabeça,seus cabelos loiros estavam ficando pretos nas raízes e não percebia isso,ele só pegou o objeto que estava coberto por um pano,e o abriu,era uma Katana simples,embora reluzisse de forma diferente de uma katana normal,um portal era aberto pelo vulto e ele entrava...e por fim despertava de seu pesadelo,revelando olhos castanhos que brilhavam um pouco mais por já ser dia,nem havia dado conta de que aquele seu pesadelo tinha ocupado toda a noite,um som de um grito ecoava em sua mente,a habilidade de sua espada fazia com que ele conseguisse escutar. Era o sinal de que alguém estava sendo atacado por algum demônio,a katana que estava em seu colo até ele acordar era segurada forte em sua mão,ele se levantou no galho da árvore em que estava,e asas negras de tamanho médio surgiram em suas costas, então partiu em direção a cidade.

Ao chegar no fim da floresta que tinha um caminho para a cidade,suas asas encolheram para que nenhum humano pudesse vê-las,sabia que aquilo causaria um alvoroço muito grande no Mundo deles,já que não eram acostumados com aquilo,ele correu em direção do grito que ecoava em sua mente,e ao chegar no local avistou um grupo de garotas sendo atacadas por um monstro,era semelhante à um Dragão de cor azul,mais ou menos do tamanho do Garoto,só que tinha um aspecto de podre,como se estivesse morto há muito tempo,ele desembainhou sua Katana e correu com grande velocidade em direção ao Dragão quando ele estava pronto para abocanhar uma das garotas quando o Dragão acabou mordendo a espada dele,a força que o Dragão tinha na mandíbula era imensa,se fosse uma espada normal ela já teria quebrado só com a mordida do monstro.

Garoto: Não vou deixar você machucar nenhuma dessas garotas...

O Garoto puxou sua Katana com rapidez da boca do Dragão Zumbi,no entanto não cortou a boca do Dragão,ele já tinha ouvido falar daquele dragão em algum lugar,talvez na escola que freqüentava.

Garoto: "Esse Dragão...a raça dele é de um tipo raro..."

Em meio aos seus pensamentos o Dragão soltou uma rajada de fogo em cima dele,ele pegou a garota no colo e saltado para trás de uma parede,para que ficasse segura,com o ataque do garota as outras tinham tido tempo suficiente para fugir,mas aquela devia estar com o tornozelo torcido,ele sorriu para ela e disse:

Garoto: Como você se chama?

Garota: Harumi...Rika.

Garoto: Eu sou Hisako.

Hisako: Rika-san...Eu vou te proteger,volto pra cuidar de você,ok?

Correu em direção ao Dragão e saltou na cabeça dele,tentando cravar sua katana no crânio quase apodrecido do Dragão Zumbi,mas percebeu que sua espada não o perfurava,sua mente tentava vasculhar tudo sobre as habilidades daquele monstro,então se lembrou que a Raça daquele monstro era imune a golpes físicos,e suas habilidades mágicas também não eram muito boas,mas sabia que aquela garota estava contando com ele. Embainhou sua katana e a colocou na cintura,juntou as duas mãos e concentrou toda sua energia,nas palmas era formada uma energia verde,então ele a liberou em um grito e um Mini-Tornado atingia o Dragão,lâminas de ar cortavam o corpo do monstro em vários pedaços,ele caiu de joelhos respirando pesadamente,gastou toda sua energia no ataque,quando percebeu mais uma sombra que se aproximava por trás dele,também se lembrou que a maioria das raças de monstros só atacava em grupos,o novo Dragão Zumbi que se aproximava soltou uma rajada de fogo nele,atingindo-o nas costas e as deixando muito queimadas,uma dor imensa passava por seu corpo,o impacto das chamas em suas costas fez com que ele caísse e batesse com a cara no chão,parecia ficar desacordado mas em sua mente ecoou a voz de sua Senpai: "Você deve proteger os humanos,enquanto os protege poderá provar sua inocência.".

Ele se levantou em meio as dores e pegou sua katana,e pousou a mão esquerda sobre sua lâmina e um mísero resto de energia verde se concentrava na lâmina.

Hisako: Se um golpe totalmente físico não resolve,um golpe físico unido a magia deve funcionar!

Então correu em direção ao ultimo Dragão Zumbi,inconscientemente suas asas cresceram em suas costas,a garota que estava olhando olhou atônita para aquela situação,nunca tinha visto nada parecido na vida,Hisako desferiu um golpe com a lâmina de sua espada no monstro,cortando-o no meio e fazendo com que ele virasse pó.

Quando o monstro virou pó,o cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo,mas ele foi em direção a Rika para verificar se estava tudo bem com ela.

Hisako: Eu disse que iria voltar para ver como você estava,não disse?

Quando terminou de falar esta frase,ele caiu desmaiado na frente dela,seu ferimento nas costas era grave e precisava ser tratado,a garota o colocou nas costas e correu com ele para algum lugar desconhecido.

Continua.


	2. Hipnose e uma nova ajuda

No capítulo anterior,Hisako sonha com o seu passado sobre algum crime que ele cometeu,ou que talvez tenha sido julgado erroneamente pelos Anjos e acabou fugindo para o mundo humano graças a sua Senpai,que lhe incumbiu com o dever de proteger os humanos,acabou encontrando uma garota que se chamava Harumi Rika que estava sendo atacada por um demônio,o garoto lutou contra o demônio e o destruiu usando Magia,mas quando pensou que tudo havia terminado,outro demônio apareceu e o atacou pelas costas,ele se levantou e desferiu um corte no Dragão misturado com magia,seu corpo agora esgotado,Rika o leva para algum local desconhecido.

Rika: Agüenta firme,garotinho...Eu vou te ajudar.

Rika o levou para algo que seria parecido com uma cabana no meio de uma floresta,era um pouco distante da cidade,ela procurou dentro de um armário um Kit de primeiros socorros para tratar ele,pegou-o e o colocou em uma mesa de cabeceira que tinha ao lado de uma cara,ela colocou Hisako com cuidado na cama,e passou uma pomada para queimadura nas costas dele,por sorte dela ele estava desmaiado e não iria sentir nenhuma dor,ela enfaixou as costas dele com muito cuidado,embora estivesse desmaiado,ao terminar todos os cuidados,ela colocou o kit de primeiros socorros na cabeceira da cama,e foi até um outro cômodo para buscar uma cadeira e se sentar,esperando apenas Hisako acordar,após 30 minutos de espera sentada em uma cadeira,Rika nota que as pálpebras do garoto começavam a se mexer,ele abriu os olhos repentinamente e se levantou com muito mais esforço do que deveria ter feito na situação em que se encontrava,soltou um pequeno gemido de dor por causa da queimadura em suas costas,tentou apoiar as costas na cabeceira da cama,resistindo a dor,a garota apertou um pouco o vestido que usava se mostrando um pouco apreensiva com tudo aquilo,queria saber o que era aquilo que atacou-a junto com as amigas...E Hisako sabia que uma hora ela teria que tirar suas dúvidas,e não havia saída para ele,teria de responder.

Rika: O que era aquele monstro que nos atacou?...Porque ele nos atacou? Como você apareceu lá do nada e nos salvou?

Quando percebeu que estava soltando muitas perguntas para o garoto responder,parou um pouco para que ele pudesse responder. Hisako olhou para baixo,e viu sua katana em sua mão,apertou-a com força e respirando fundo ele decidiu responder,

Hisako: Aquele monstro era um Dragão Zumbi, demônio comum no Makai...ou mesmo o Mundo dos demônios...é comum esses demônios comerem carne humana... E como eu apareci... Eu apareci correndo.

Hisako sorriu para a garota que pareceu não gostar muito da brincadeira dele,se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo,ela não estaria conversando com ele naquele momento.

Rika: Como você invocou aquele tornado e derrotou o monstro?... O que é você?

A pergunta que Rika fez fez o garoto tremer um pouco,ele conseguiu disfarçar fingindo que aquilo era resultado da queimadura em suas costas.

Hisako: Eu sou um A...

Antes que pudesse completar sua resposta,um grito ecoou em sua mente,dessa vez era um grito masculino. Hisako sabia o que tinha que fazer,então se levantou combatendo a dor que sentia,saltou da cama e correu para a porta. Sentiu uma mão o impedindo de ir,era a mão de Rika que apertava a sua mão com força.

Rika: Você vai mesmo nesse estado?

Hisako: Se eu não for...Quem irá ajudar essas pessoas?

Rika ficou em silêncio por um instante e resolveu soltar a mão de Hisako,em sua mente vinham imagens de seu irmão que morreu há muito tempo em sua mente. Ela não queria sentir nada como aquilo nunca mais.

Rika: Eu...vou com você.

Aquilo fez Hisako estremecer novamente,era muito perigoso para ela ir lá,ainda mais porque ele não sabia que tipo de demônio ele iria combater e poderia ser algum que o levasse a morte,gotas de suor começavam a cair de sua testa,uma mistura da dor que sentia e do peso que aquelas palavras soavam em sua mente.

Hisako: Você não pode! É muito perigoso lá e você pode se machucar...e no pior dos casos até morrer.

Rika: Mas se eu não for quem vai cuidar de você?

Hisako engoliu em seco o que a garota havia falado,estava em débito com ela por ter salvo sua vida e certamente ele retribuíria aquele gesto no futuro,mas não agora que haviam pessoas a ser salvas,provavelmente ela iria seguí-lo caso ele fosse,já que não poderia ir com sua velocidade normal,ele fechou os olhos por um instante e algo começou a crescer em suas costas,eram asas negras de tamanho médio.

Hisako: Se segure em mim com força pra não cair.

Rika olhou com um olhar curioso com as asas e tocou-as,eram penas de verdade,ela se preparou para se segurar nas costas dele quando Hisako se afastou um pouco.

Hisako: Nas costas não,elas ainda doem.

Rika abraçou ele pela frente com cuidado para não tocar na queimadura,então Hisako segurou ela em um forte abraço.

Hisako: Ah,é melhor assim.

Hisako deu um pequeno impulso e levantou voo,apesar de não conseguir ver o rosto de Rika totalmente,ela estava bastante vermelha com aquela situação,ele estava voando baixo,mas além de medo e alegria por estar voando,coisa que nunca fez,sentia vergonha por abraçar um garoto,ou seja lá o que ele for. Após voarem por alguns minutos eles chegaram no local e avistaram alguns homens sendo atacados por duas criaturas de asas,curvas acentuadas e fartas que podem encantar qualquer homem no mundo,mas a diferença era que quando elas abriam a boca presas podiam ser vistas,e elas tinham pequenas asas nas costas. Hisako começou a descer e pousou Rika em um local distante de onde as demônios estavam,recolheu as asas e correu em direção à elas sacando sua Katana,quando viram o garoto abriram um sorriso.

Demônio: Um jovem,que divertido.

Hisako: Eu sei o que vocês são,Succubus. Demônios que sugam as almas de homens que se iludem com sua aparência.

Succubus: E o próximo será você.

Ela deu um risinho um tanto pervertido para o garoto,e em um movimento rápido até para ele,se aproximou e dei um beijo em sua bochecha,e com suas presas mordeu-lhe o pescoço,imediatamente suas pupilas dilataram e Hisako soltou um pequeno gemido de dor,aparentemente sua consciencia estava se esvaindo,mas ele podia sentir a dor em suas costas melhorarem,então tudo escureceu. A Succubus deu uma outra risadinha.

Succubus: Agora você será meu servo...Para sempre,mas antes mate aquela pirralha que você trouxe.

Hisako agora como um escravo,andou calmamente para cima de Rika,com a Katana em sua mão direita,e as asas cresceram em suas costas,ele levantou sua katana e desferiu um golpe e a garota esquivou por um triz,tendo apena um pequeno corte no braço,que apenas gotejava um pouco de sangue,seu rosto agora demonstrava total desespero com aquela situação,estava suando. Hisako continuava a andar para perto dela e desferia mais um golpe,com a garota desviando novamente e a katana atingindo levemente sua bochecha esquerda,cortando-a. o desespero preenchia mais e mais sua mente a cada golpe que o garoto desferia nela e a cada esquiva,aquela sensação aumentava,chegando até a fazê-la soltar algumas lágrimas.

Rika: Esse não é você... Não pode ser aquele garotinho bonzinho.

Rika gritou e correu para cima dele mesmo sem pensar que poderia ser atacada e o abraçou.

Rika: Eu sei que você não machucaria ninguém,muito menos uma pessoa.

Hisako empurrou ela ainda inconscientemente e tentou novamente desferir um golpe com sua katana,mas a ponta de sua lâmina parou quase tocando na testa de Rika,o corpo do garoto começou a tremer e ele caiu de joelhos no chão,algo parecido com uma chama negra saiu de seu corpo,isso devia ser o feitiço da Succubus que o havia atingido.

Hisako: Você me fez machucar ela...Prepare-se..._Porque agora eu vou te matar._

Ele concentrou energia nas mãos e algo verde começou a ser criado,semelhante à magia que ele havia utilizado no Dragão Zumbi anteriormente,um tornado de tamanho gigante envolvia as duas Succubus,uma delas era cortada em milhares de pedaços e se desfazia em pó no tornado. A Lider que havia hipnotizado Hisako ainda estava de pé,mas muito ferida e não conseguia nem respirar direito. Ele empunhou fortemente sua Katana e quando ia desferir o golpe final,algo o segurou e uma luz forte tomou conta do local,mas ela só aparecia em diante do local em que Rika se encontrava. Tinha a mesma aura angelical de Hisako,porém tinha cabelos loiros,asas negras pequenas e era um pouco mais alta que ele,tinha um laço vermelho na cabeça e olhos vermelhos muito fortes,possui uma cauda semelhante ao que seria o "Diabo" na representação ocidental. Ela olhou diretamente para Hisako.

?: Eu entendo a raiva que está sentido por esse demônio,mas você não deve destruí-lo cegamente,Hisako-san.

Hisako olhou para o novo ser que apareceu para eles,sua cara era de espanto mas tinha uma pontada de felicidade na voz.

Hisako: F-Flonne-Sempai!

Naquele momento, a Succubus tentava fugir para algum lugar quando a tal Flonne apontava o dedo para ele e dizia "BANG" e uma coluna de chamas surgia aparentemente do nada no chão em que a Succubus pisava,consumindo-a sem deixar sequer a sua sombra.

Quem era essa Flonne que apareceu para Hisako e Rika e ainda destruiu a Succubus que mesmo estando ferida pelo golpe de Hisako conseguiu convocar uma torre de chamas e a destruiu?

Continua.


End file.
